In advanced semiconductor fabrication technologies, the feature density and operating frequency of devices are being progressively raised in order to achieve better performance with reduced footprint. To enable such advances, electronic design automation tools are widely used for facilitating design flows and ensuring the functional integrity of the manufactured integrated circuits (IC). The electronic design automation tools aid in establishing a software platform to evaluate the physical performance and electrical properties of the IC before the chip is fabricated. A variety of built-in device models and design rules are used to verify the performance of the circuit design, such as the functionality, power consumption, and feature geometries. The software platform can also simulate the physical behaviors and characteristics of the IC components in operation. As the semiconductor technology evolves, the component count of the IC increases, and the required computational resources and simulation time for the simulation grow accordingly.